The present invention relates to an electromagnetic valve in which a valve stem is moved by an armature to lift a valve body of a valve seat against pressure of a pressure fluid to enable flow of the pressure fluid to a load. The drawback of such a valve consists in that the pressure fluid may cause an unauthorized opening of the valve. Besides such a valve requires a spring which can easily be damaged.